1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interconnecting adapter for LC type optical connectors, the adapter interconnecting a pair of opposed LC type optical connector plugs.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-26778 resulting in Japanese Patent No. 4768539 which are prior applications by the applicant of the subject case, there has been proposed an interconnecting adapter for LC type optical connectors which can achieve an improvement of a workability and a cost reduction on manufacturing, and can prevent a retaining capacity of an LC type optical connector plug from being lowered, by provision of a housing constructed by an integral structure which is open in both ends and can accept the LC type optical connector plug from both directions, for the purpose of interconnecting a pair of opposed LC type optical connector plugs.